Navigation systems, both vehicle-installed and portable, may offer a point-of-interest (POI) search as an easy and quick way of searching for well-known destination points. POIs can include hotels, restaurants, amusements parks, coffee shops, and the like. When a POI is selected, the POI can be set as a final destination or a “waypoint,” i.e., an intermediary point along a route, and the navigation system may access a database to retrieve map data to update the route. However, the database of POI data may become out of date, reducing the utility of the navigation system over time.